


By the Lakeside

by casually_not_fitting_in



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ducks, Embracing the sunset, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Picnic, Swimming, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casually_not_fitting_in/pseuds/casually_not_fitting_in
Summary: Levi and Eren decide to spend their evening at the lake.





	By the Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Yesterday was pretty stressful for Levi and Eren, so they decided to spend today at the lake.

They were riding in Levi's black car and it would take about 45 minutes to get there. 

It wasn't very sunny nor was it very cloudy. It was perfect. They'd planned to swim and basically anything else you would do and it seemed that they had picked the perfect day to do so. 

They pulled up to the lake sight and looked at the gorgeous forest that they plan to go see soon.

"Levi! Look at all the cute ducks!" Eren yelled excitedly. He pointed to the lake to show some fluzzy yellow ducklings following their mother. 

"Yeah... cool. Let's go set up an area where we can eat lunch." Levi just wanted to get eating out of the way so he can spend the rest of the day having fun with his loving boyfriend. 

Eren pouted. "Aww.... you're no fun." All Eren wanted to do was look at all the sights and go swimming. Eating could wait, but he followed Levi anyway. 

 

They'd set up a spot under a tree, giving them lots of shade. It had the perfect view of the lake and it was flat so it wasn't uncomfortable. Levi was happy Eren pointed this spot out to him because he didn't know if it could get any better then this. 

Eren laid down the picnic blanket while Levi opened up a couple of chairs for them to sit. As they were setting up, a young couple walked by them and appeared jealous that they got such a nice area. 

Eren made himself and Levi a sandwich and then he put down a fruit and vegetable tray for them to eat off of. 

They both sat down and started to eat their lunch. 

"I'm so glad that you suggested for us to go to the lake today. I don't think any other day would have been more great." Levi said before picking up a strawberry and eating it.

"Well... I have my ways," Eren giggled. "Don't act like it was all me! You were the one who had such a terrible day at work. Of course I was going to do whatever I felt was necessary for you."

"Well my coworker was being an idiot, so go ahead and thank him." 

"Yeah, whatever," Eren rolled his eyes. He looked up to see Levi looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just staring at all the birdnests above and thinking about how many eggs there might be."

"Nature is beautiful..." Eren dragged off only to perk up in excitement just a few seconds later.

"You look constipated. Explain." As much as Levi loved seeing Eren so excited, it kinda scared him from time to time.

"WE HAVE TO GO EXPLORE NATURE!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Calm down!" Levi hissed "There will be nothing to explore if you yell like that."

"Sorry." Eren whispered. 

They continued to eat and Levi could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Eren's being.

People with children passed them and the looks on their faces after seeing the lake and trees was priceless. Eren loved the outdoors. Levi liked nature but he was more of an 'I rather watch it on tv inside my super safe home than see it in person outside in the dangerous wilderness' kind of guy. 

Eren got up and started to clean their lunch but they left the chairs and blankets there because Levi said they might still use them later. 

 

As they were walking the trail, they saw many small animals from humming birds to turtles. They also passed a few mosquito prone areas and a few beehives. 

Levi could tell that Eren really wanted to take pictures but he had told him that it would scare the animals away. Eren thought that it was a crappy excuse but didn't say anything and listened anyway. 

They stopped about every five seconds because Eren looked towards a bush/tree or animal and explained all there was to know about it. Levi loved the look on his boyfriend's face whenever he got excited. It was adorable in a hundred different ways. 

They continued walking and then they came to a spot that Eren described as "The Best Swimming Spot Ever!"

He ran off so Levi chased him down. He heard a huge splash that he could only assume was from the lake. 

He ran to the shore to stop abruptly to see one of the most beautiful sights a short stubborn cleanfreak could see. 

Eren rose up from the lake and shook off the water from his hair. He wasn't wearing his shirt but Levi wasn't going to question. His tan skin was glistening in the sun and his chestnut hair was more messy than before. He looked up at Levi, tilted his head and grinned in the cutest way possible. Eren opened his eyes to show off his gorgeous ocean-like eyes. Apparently Eren was talking because the next thing Levi heard was:

"Leviiiiiiiii.... are you listening to meee?" Gosh he loved Eren so much. 

"Um ye-yes! But repeat it because I think the.... the fish wanted to hear you!" Levi sighed in relief. He couldn't let Eren know that he was fantasizing over his body instead of listening. 

"Yeah, sure.... I was just asking you to come join me!" He dunked his head under the water and came up a few seconds later, squirting water out of his mouth. 

"Don't do that. You don't know what diseases that water could hold." Levi scolded. It truly was disgusting but Eren didn't really care. 

"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Eren rolled his eyes and then splashed Levi making him jump back.

"D-don't do that!"

Eren just laughed. 

"I'm serious!"

Eren stood up, walked towards Levi and then picked him up bridal style. 

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Levi yelled while squirming in Eren's arms.

Eren said nothing and continued to walk over to the water. Levi knew his fate and there was no way he could stop it.

He threw Levi into the water and then jumped in after him. 

Levi came up from under and tried his best to get out but Eren wasn't going to let him go so easy. 

"Admit it! You're having fun!" Eren picked Levi up once again and spun him around. 

"I'm not but maybe I would if you let go of me"

"Oh. You mean like this?" Eren dropped Levi from his hold and he fell back into the water. He came back up with the most pissed off look on his face. 

"NO! Not like that!" Eren laughed and splashed Levi.

They continued to swim when they decided it was time to get out and dry off.

 

After they dried off, the couple walked back up the trail towards their spot. Eren sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. Levi sat down and put his head on Eren shoulder. 

The sun was setting and all the beautiful colors washed away the sky leaving a gorgeous look on the horizon. They wished this moment could last forever. Besides, it wasn't everyday they went places like this. 

"You know I love you, right?" Eren asked. 

Levi yawned and then answered, "Yeah... you know I love you, right?"

"I would sure hope so. I mean I've been dating you for about 3 years." Eren giggled. 

There was a silence for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that it was more... appreciative.

Levi stood up.

"What're you doing?" Eren asked while looking over his shoulder at Levi. 

"Well I wanted to pack up our chairs and stuff because we have to leave sometime and I would like that sometime to be now before it gets to dark." Levi explained. 

Eren perked up again.

"You really need to stop doing that... it's freaking me out." Levi deadpanned. 

"No it's just that I need to do something before we leave and I want to do it before the sun completely sets!" Eren stood up and went over to his chair pocket.

"'Before the sun sets?' Eren, I knew you were in the running to be a Disney princess but seriously? What do you need to do because we don't really have time for this."

Eren pulled something out of the pocket. And went over to where Levi was standing. 

"What are you doing we really don't have ti-" Levi stopped himself when he saw Eren get on one knee.

'Nonononononono. There was absolutely no way this was happening.' Levi was internally screaming out of happiness and he really hoped to himself that he won't cry. 

"Umm Levi? I don't really know how to start these type of things so.... I also don't really know what to say so don't expect this to be a 37 paragraph essay that you see in all the perfect romance movies we watch together but I'll try my best," Eren took in a breathe of air and then continued. "Levi, you came into my life and it was kinda funny how it happened. If you don't remember, let me tell you. It was a cold January morning and I was on my way to the grocery store. I went inside and got my stuff when I noticed someone reaching for the tea boxes on a high shelf." Levi groaned in embarrassment. "I obviously helped you because I'm a nice person and continued on with my day. I kept on bumping into you and then finally you asked me out to coffee. We started dating and now here we are. I don't regret this chapter in my life one bit and I want you to bring more great moments into my life. I love your personality and all your cute quirks that make you, you. I can't imagine me being with anyone else and my selfish self can say the same for you." Eren looked Levi right in the eyes and grabbed his hands "Levi Ackerman, will you marry me?"

Eren opened the small box in his hand and put a small ring on display. It was silver with a icy blue diamond in the middle.

Levi was in fact, crying. "YES! A million times yes!" He ran and hugged Eren with all his might. "I love you so much!" 

Eren lifted his fiancé's head up and kissed him.

It wasn't hot and heated, it was short and sweet and they both enjoyed every second of it. 

Eren slipped the ring onto Levi's finger and hugged him like his life depended on it. 

 

It took awhile for Levi to calm down so Eren offered to drive home. 

As they were driving, Levi asked "What made you want to propose there?"

"Oh because I knew the view was beautiful and you would've never expected it."

Levi rolled his eyes then smiled "Only you..."

 

Levi ended up falling asleep on the car ride home so Eren did the job of picking him up and putting him to bed. 

Eren went to brush his teeth and change clothes and then came back to there room, turned off the light and climbed in next to his soon-to-be husband. 

He kissed Levi's forehead and whispered goodnight. 

 

Today was a good day and hopefully there would be more to come. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I added everything I wanted to say and saw no reason to add more because it would just be unnecessary, in my opinion. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and someone things I need to work on because I need to improve somehow!
> 
> I have a tumblr so if you wanna check me out and chat then feel free to do so. It has little bit of a different username as here (casually-not-fitting-in)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
